Burning Anger
by Lost Inside
Summary: Beast Boy is the only survivor of a Terra attack. Now the other Titans died. Will he figure out a way to get them back and get revenge on Terra. FINISHED! Another chapter for the answers to your reviews!
1. Reincarnation

'I saw them.' He thought. 'I saw them all lying there. Motionless. I could have stopped, helped. But no. I knew something was wrong but she...this is all her fault. All her fault. ALL HER FAULT!' He screamed in his mind.

He walked out into the kitchen. Digging for the one thing that could cure his lonliness. He found it. 'perfect.' He thought as he looked at the knife, shining in the moonlight.

"Perfect!" He thought outloud. 'But maybe there is another way. Back to Raven's room.'

He walked into Raven's dark room, it was perfect for the way he felt. Dark. 'If I ever saw her again I might kill her.No. I will kill her. I'll make her suffer like she did to me.' He thought remembering what she had done.

"You left me there to rot. You left me and went to Raven!" Screamed the blonde witch.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Maybe I will kill her. First at least."

"No! Please! No!"

"Ok. I will." Terra said. She took an unconsious Raven....

He wouldn't remember he would make himself not remember.

'The book of Azar. Perfect.' He thought. He searched through the book. 'Come on. Reincarnation. Come on. No. It's not here.' "NO!" He screamed. He broke down crying. "They're not coming back. Nooooooo."

Beast Boy sat in his room. For how long? He didn't know. He came out about every 6-8 hours for food. Maybe a drink every now and then. All he would do was either look at old pictures or cry.

A few weeks of doing of doing this Beast Boy had started to think....'The library has books on ghosts, demons, spirits, why not reincarnating.'

The next day he went up to the librarian. He had decided to go into a different town were he hoped no one would recondnize him as a Titans. He also changed out of his uniform into a black shirt that read 'Green Day' in white letters (I stole this shirt from my brother.) and black baggy pants with a black hat also reading 'Green Day' though this time in blood red letters.

"Do you have any books on reincarnation?" He asked.

The librarian just stared.

"Uhh..School report." He said quickly.

"Ok."

She got up and took him to the very back of the library. There were a couple of goths there, 2 boys and a girl, just to let you know.

"Here you go." The librarian said.

He didn't here her. He was staring at the female goth.She looked so much like Raven.

"Uhh hi." He said as he walked over to her.

She looked up. "Hi."

"So whats your name?" He asked.

"Sparrow."

"Cool name."

"So are you going to tell me yours?" Sparrow asked.

"Gar." Beast Boy said.

"Well why did you come over here?" Sparrow asked.

"Well you see you look so much like Raven from the Teen Titans."

"Oh, yeah. A bunch of poeple tell me that. What ever happend to the Titans anyway?" Sparrow asked.

"Oh. they their-their-dead." Beast Boy said, trying not to cry. The back of the library is dark so she can't she that he is green.

"How do you know?" Sparrow asked.

Beast Boy noticed a stream of light in front of the girl. He stepped into the light. She gasped.

"Y-y-y-your Beast Boy." She said softly.

Suddenly Beast Boy felt a hand on his shoulder right after he stepped back into the darkness.

"Are you bothering my girlfriend?" Beast Boy spun around and was suprised to see a boy dressed in a plain red tanktop with jean shorts, his long blonde hair falling over his face.

"No I was just talking to her." Beast Boy tried to explain.

"I consider that bothering her." The boy said.

"Bret come-" Sparrow said or tried to say.

Beast Boy cut her off. "Dude I just suffured a whole lot, the person who messes with me next is going to die. Or should I save that for my X-girlfriend who murdered all of my friends!" Beast Boy screamed.

All of the people in the library heard that and came to the back.

"So do you want to take this outside kid? I do." Bret said threatiningly.

"Did you just threaten me? Cause if you did bring it on!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Fine." Bret walked out of the library and Beast Boy followed.

**Out Side**

Bret walked out beside the library into an alley, still not having looked at Beast Boy and knowing the trouble he was about to get himself into he turned and looked at Beast Boy.

"You-your a freak!" Bret yelled shocked that it was Beast Boy.

"You want to say that to my face?" Beast Boy said threataningly.

"You wouldn't hurt me. Your a good guy." Bret said.

"Maybe. Maybe not anymore since Terra murdered all my friends." Beast Boy said, Sparrow ran out right as he said that.

"Beat Boy! Don't!" Sparrow yelled.

"Shut it!" Bret and Beast Boy both yelled at Sparrow.

"As I told you before the next person who messes with me is going to die!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs. He morphed into a lion and went after Bret.

Bret screamed and ran. He forgot two things though.

One Beast Boy was angry, angry lions are not good.

Two It was an alley. Alleys have dead ends.

Bret looked back at the green lion behind him.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah.

'I am going to rip him to shreds then eat him.' Beast Boy thought the cheetah side of him taking over him.

Suddenly Bret ran into the wall. Beast Boy trotted up to him. He was about to bite him but he heard a voice.

'Don't no one wants you to.' It said.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said aloud.

Everyone in the alley stared. (Yes I forgot to mention a bunch of people came out to watch the two battle it out.

'Yes someone else wants to talk to you.' She said.

"Ok." Beast Boy said aloud. (Again)

'Hey BB don't do it man.' Cyborg said.

"But-" The shapeshifter said

'He is right friend Beast Boy.' He regonized it as Starfire right away.

"I know Star. But you don't understand." He said.

Everyone was string some were whispering to eachother that he was insane.

'They're right you know Beast Boy. Don't let the cheetah take over go back into the library and find that reincarnation book.' Their leader said.

"Fine." Beast Boy said. He turned to Bret. "Your lucky, freak."

He went into the library. Back to the back, yet again.

"Reincarnate, come on.......YES!!!!" He said to himself then screamed the last part as loud as possible.

**Back at the Tower**

He had set up his space just as the book said. At a table, candles all around. Then one of the most important items to that person(s).

He put the mirror down in the middle of the table.

"Now to say those words uhhh...oh yeah!" He said.

"Bring her back.

Don't keep her there.

It is so lonely here."

(I know they are waaayyy corny but I was stuck.)

With a flash Raven was laying down on the Table. Breathing, a pulse, she moved her head to look at Beast Boy.

'Just as beautiful' Beast Boy thought.

"Beast Boy you did it!" Raven yelled happily. A lightbulb broke.

She jumped off the table, and kissed Beast Boy.

"Yup. Now to bring back the others." Beast Boy said.

He did he same thing for each Titan. One thing was different when he brought Starfire back then Robin.

Robin did the same thing as Raven, except to Starfire.

"Way to go BB." Everyone yelled.

"No problem. But you guys helped."

"How?" Robin questioned.

"By telling me not to kill Bret."

"Oh, that." Raven said.

"Lets get some pizza." Cyborg said.

**At The Pizza Place**

"She's back!" Robin yelled.

"She's gonna die...." Terra was there. "Titans hold her down." He ordered.

The Titans did this easily since she wasn't expecting all the Titans.

"Good bye Terra." They all said. She was screaming non-stop.

Beast Boy turned into a horsem, and stepped on her chest. Her lungs collapsing. She died.

"Lets go." Beast Boy said. The Titans were shocked they had just participated in the murdering of an ex-Titan.

MUAHAHAH Terra died!

Hope you liked this story!

Later,

Lost Inside

I liked it!!! I HATE TERRA!!


	2. Evil Soda!

Disclaimer: (Yay I remembered it) This thing is way stupid but I don't own the wonderfully awesome Teen Titans.

The rest of the Titans followed. Some reporters saw what the shapeshifter and the rest of the titans had done and were now chasing them along the streets of Jump City.

"Why?" One asked.

Beast Boy turned and glared at the reporter. "Unless you want me to do the same thing as I did to Terra I suggest you get out of my face."

The reporters ran. Every last one.

The titans walked by an alley. Someone grabbed Beast Boy by the arm.

Beast Boy screamed. The figure just put his hand over his mouth.

"Let him go!" Robin yelled at the attacker.

"Go away or I'll suffocate him." The figure said.

"What do you want with him!?!" Raven yelled.

"We have some unfinished bussiness." He said. (Yes the figure is a guy I am gonna give you one guess who he is.) "Now go!"

"Not until you tell us what you want." Cyborg said.

"Yes please do not bring harm to our friend Beast Boy." Starfire said almost crying.

"I won't hurt him if you do something for me." He said.

"What!?!" The Titans (Except Beast Boy. Duh.) yelled.

"Trade me." he said.

"For what?" Robin said stepping forword.

"Her." He said looking at Starfire. She looked both scared and shocked.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes you."

"No. I'll kill you before you have Starfire in your pathetic hands. I mean who needs to threaten someone to get a girl?" Robin said furiously.

Beast Boy tried to say something. The attacker let go of his mouth. But not of his arm.

"Dude Bret, let me go. I'll fight you, for her." BB said looking at Starfire.

"Fine." Bret said.

He let go of Beast Boy.

"You just made a biiig mistake man." Cyborg said powering up his sonnic cannon.

"Yeah." Robin agreed. He took out his retractable bo-staff (It is still in the small version) and started to lightly slap the palm of his hand.

"Oh no." Bret said and ran away.

"That was easy." Robin said.

"Yeah." Cyborg agreed.

"What shall we do now friends?" Starfire asked.

"Want to go to the movies?" Beast Boy asked as if nothing happened.

"Dude you could have just died! And you want to go to the movies!" Cyborg yelled.

"I wouldn't have died. Bret's a wimp. He's all talk." Beast Boy explained.

"Well what do you want to see then friends?" Star asked.

"Comedy" "Action" "Sci-fi" "Horror" Came the replies.

"Well we have to decide." Robin said.

"How about Princess Diaries 2?" Star said.

"How 'bout SpiderMan 2?" Robin suggested.

Ok came as a reply out of everyone although in their own ways.

**At The Movie theator!!!!**

They were at the part where Dr. Oc's lab thing was collopsing into the water.

Starfire was holding onto Robin's arm hoping no one would die. They looked at eachother with loving eyes. As soon as they saw eachother they turned their heads.

After the movie Cyborg was walking in front of Starfire she was walking in front of Robin Raven behind him, and Beast Boy behind her. All the sudden Starfire slipped on a spilt drink and fell on Robin who fell on Raven who fell on Beast Boy. The rest of the Teens in the movies were laughing at the fallen Titans.

"I am so very sorry friend Robin!" Starfire said.

"It's ok. It was an accident. Sorry Raven."

"Whatever just get off me." Raven said.

"I can't Starfire won't get off of me." Robin explained.

"Oh! Sorry friends!" Starfire said she got up and pulled Robin up. Raven and Beast oy got up at the same time. Causing them to hit their heads.

"Owwww!" Beast Boy cried as he hit his head.

Raven ,however, just rubbed her head.

"Sorry Raven!" Beast Boy said.

The other teens in the theator were still laughing. The poor Titans got out of the theator blushing maddly.

Hey! How did you like it.......it is pretty good for an ex-one-shot. Lol anyway I won't pressure you to review. I'm just gonna say review! So please review! Love you if you do! Not really I think your cool if you review!


	3. Twelve Little Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans so get over it!**

_Chapter Three: Twelve little Words_

After the movies the Titans went to the Tower. Robin Told Starfire that he needed despritly to tell her something. He took her on the roof.

Raven on the other hand sat down on the couch. Beast Boy walked in and was about to turn on the gamestation when Raven pulled his arm, with her powers, away and made him sit on the couch next to her.

"Raven what's up?" Beast Boy asked confused and a little freaked out.

"You saved me I think you deserve to know." Raven said calmly.

"What?"

"I-I-I love you." She said.

"Y-you do?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"I love you too." BB said.

They shared a kiss.

**On The Roof**

"Robin why are we here?" Starfire asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you..." He said string at her face that seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"Yes?"

"Well...I I don't really know how to say this but..." He paused.

She was silent.

"I love you." He said boldly. He waited for her to reject him but it never came.

"And I you." She said.

They too shared a kiss.

In the sunset, it seemed to last forever.

**The End**

**I hope you like it. I had fun writing it. Please review.**

**Lots of Love,**

_**Lost Inside**_


	4. Review Answers

I decided to answer my review from all the chapters in this story sooo: (I am starting from the first one so)

**Nevermore Forevermore**: Don't we all.....

**DragonWriter2: **Muahahah! Cool! Oh yeah she is dead uh huh! YES!!! WEE! Happy place now that she is dead!

**Eevee-Shadows: **Long live BB and Rae! (Just like DragonWriter2 said)

**Everclueless: **Thank you and no (Duh! col heheheh)

**Nevermore Forevermore: **Well you found out now didn't you? Col

**Strider1: **I like being original. It's really fun. Just like when people say (And I quote) "You laugh at me because I'm different I laugh at you cause your all the same."

**Lost In Destiny: **What was up with the 'richious'? Oh well thanks Hay.

**Lost In destiny **(again) Thanks another review! I am soo loved! Yes I changed the chapter name just for you!

**JakMakia1519: **Thanks.

**MirandaOtto: **THANKS!! I love to be loved so does my story!

**MirandaOtto: **I'll be sure to read it.

**Everclueless: **Sure everyone else does and thank you, for some odd reason all my stories end up in the romance section...oO

**Martine: **Thanks. I wanted to have it longer but I was in writers block mode sorry if it sucked! Plus thanks for the constructive critisism...


End file.
